warrior_catsskybornfandomcom-20200214-history
RushClan
This Clan belongs to [[User:Wings-of-Bloodfire|'Wings']]. It is currently open. Please ask before making a senior warrior. RushClan Overview RushClan is the group that thrives in the wooden forest. Some say that they never see the sun under all the woven branches of trees, which has made their hearts dark. On the contrary, RushClan is definitely not the same as ThunderClan. They are not open to rogues or kittypets, and aren't that accepting of half-Clans. They do strongly believe that kits belong in their mother's Clan, and will fight to keep that right if another Clan tries to take their kits away. The Clan was founded by Rushing Leaves, a witty tom with a mischievous personality. Culture Legends RushClanians believe in EverClan and NeverClan, although they are not extraordinary close with speaking to their ancestors. The medicine cat, medicine apprentice, and the leader have the closest relationships with the spirit cats. Most all of them believe that their ancestors are watching over them, and trying to keep them from making the same mistakes they did while they were alive. Appearance A lot RushClanians, especially pure RushClan bloodlines, are big (tall) cats with somewhat narrow wings. Most have thick coats that they shed in the summer. The colors if pelts don't matter here- there are varieties of colors and breeds of cats. White is not that common, and brown is pretty common, but it doesn't affect the cat. These cats have strong legs and swift, big paws, as well as very strong claws. This would probably be the Clan that uses their wings the least- preferring to run and climb trees, and feel their feet on something. They do have narrow wings due to the amount of trees and obstacles in their territory. They are very skilled at maneuvering in the forest with their flying, but most apprentices are lacking and often smack into trees. Strengths Weaknesses Territory RushClan live in a dense forest, mainly with thick oaks and maples. There are not a lot of spruce trees or open areas, although there are a couple of small, sandy clearings. There is also a ravine near the back of the camp. Camp The camp of RushClan is resting against a ravine, in a sandy, shallow pit. There are dense trees surrounding the camp, as well as couple ledges and small caves in the ravine. There are vines around the trees, roping them together, as well as thick, spiny shrubs growing between the trees. There is a camp entrance, with a curtain of vines concealing it to the unobservant eye. The clearing is big, but is very well hidden in the dense twister of plant growth. The leader sleeps in a small cave carved out in the ravine, along with their mate (if they have one). The warriors' den is a dome-looking shape made from woven bracken and branches, glued together with sap from the trees. Leaves cover the holes in the weavings, to make sure that the den is warm in the winter. The den has a small entrance. The queens' den is a dip in the ground, and is covered by a large bush and more bracken-weavings like the warriors den. It is hard to see the den at a first glance, and the Clan designed it that way in order to keep their kits hidden. The apprentices' den is between the warriors and queens' dens, and is a fallen, large hollow log with both ends completely secured and covered with bracken and thorny brambles. The entrance is a clawed-out chunk of the log, near the middle of the tree. The medicine den appears to be a small cave from the outside, though when stepped inside, the small den leads to other caverns within the ravine. A hanging, droopy fern-plant acts like a screen from the front cave into where the sick cats' bay is. The herbs are organized in tiny, abandoned bat-caverns in the walls, as well as holes in the dirt floor. The medicibd cat and their apprentice have their own cavern for sleeping, which is not covered by any sort of plant. The elders sleep underneath a tree had fallen into the rocky ravine. The warriors have secured the tree so that it won't slip off the ravine and crush any elders. It has bracken and leaves constructed around the back of the den, as well as thick shrubs to hide the elders from anyone invading. The dens are made from moss-filled scoops, usually lined by fresh bracken or sticks (unless in nursery). They line the nests with feathers from birds they catch. Moat of the feathers go to kits, elders, or sick cats' nests. The nests are very comfortable, although they have to be changed every once and a while for fresh moss and bracken. Sandy Arena The Sandy Arena is a sandy pit in the ground, although significantly smaller than the camp. It is located not far from the camp and easy to get to. It is mainly used as sparring and fighting practice. It is commin to see mentors training apprentices or warriors trying out new moves. Cats of all ages (well, except elders and kits) practice moves here. It's not unusual to see a warrior training alone at night. Skytouch Tree This is a huge tree in RushClan territory. It is located not far from the Sandy Arena. The tree is used for bird hunting and tree-climbing practice. Due to its enormous size, it is not uncommon for the Clan to enjoy watching a sunset from the branches. The bark is relatively soft and easy to grip, and the trunk is large and thick. The branches are pretty sturdy for walking and climbing. Rushing Creek This is the main source of water for the forest cats. It is the biggest stream in their territory, although many small rivulets branch off of it. It is located near the border with DawnClan. The cats' main use of the stream is for drinking water, although it is used to clean wounds or messes. It is encouraged for cats to not swim in it, but rather dip their paws in the rivulets instead. They hope that rule will keep the water more pure and clean. Slate Hill This is a rocky hill that is located near the border with MoonClan. It is popular for apprentices to race up it, and is used as an endurance and stamina exercise. Sometimes you can spot a warrior sitting a quiet vigil to themselves or just pondering life upon that hill. Medicine cats like to sit on the hill to get a better view of the stars. History wip Clan Relations RushClan does not have great relations with any Clan at this point, as they strongly belive in being independent. They are not hated by any Clan (to their knowledge), and they hate no Clan as of now. [[DawnClan|'DawnClan']] DawnClan and RushClan have an uneasy relationship. They don't hate each other, but they aren't on great terms. DawnClan is bordering RushClan territory, so the border patrols will occasionally make small talk with one another to be polite. They do have an unspoken, high tension, as if expecting attacks. [[MoonClan|'MoonClan']] RushClan is very wary of the Clan, and prefers to stay away. RushClan does border the shadowy Clan, but they do not interact much. There are the occasional border verbal fights or slight skirmishes, however. (i think they border???) [[OceanClan|'OceanClan']] RushClan hardly ever sees OceanClan except at Gatherings. The two Clans do not share a border, and they don't interact much. RushClanians think that the water cats are odd, and are a mix of curiousity and wariness towards them. [[LightningClan|'LightningClan']] RushClan and LightningClan are on relatively good terms as of now, and they are usually on the same side. Their territories are similar, and the cats act similar, so they have little problems getting along. The LightningClan cats can get a little...spicy, however, but that can be overlooked. They don't share a border. (i think???) Historical Members Founder [[Rushing Leaves|'Rushing Leaves']] Leaders cats Deputies cats Medicine Cats cats Warriors cats Apprentices/Kits cats Current Members Please follow the format (abc order too) Leader [[Branchstar|'Branchstar']] Deputy [[Fallheart|'Fallheart']] Medicine Cat [[Leafbreeze|'Leafbreeze']] Senior Warriors [[Coldstone|'Coldstone']] Warriors [[Hookclaw|'Hookclaw']] [[Sparkheart|'Sparkheart']] Apprentices [[Brokenpaw|'Brokenpaw']] [[Dewpaw|'Dewpaw']] [[Lilacpaw|'Lilacpaw']] [[Rapidpaw|'Rapidpaw']] [[Violetpaw|'Violetpaw']] [[Willowpaw|'Willowpaw']] (medicine) Queens [[Shadespots|'Shadespots']] [[Wingfeather|'Wingfeather']] Elders cats Category:Wings's Stuff Category:Clans Category:Usable Clans Category:RushClan Category:RushClan Resources Category:Coded Pages